


A Non Relationship

by waywardsoldiers



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Not Boyfriends, obviously, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsoldiers/pseuds/waywardsoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver knew that Connor was only looking for a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Non Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm sorry if this is absolutely terrible! Please leave feedback and/or kudos.

Oliver knew that Connor was only looking for a good time.

He knew that what they had wasn't a relationship, by any means. Not even close.

It was just a little hard to remember that when Connor look at him with that expression. 

It was a look of fondness and something he couldn't quite put a name to and Oliver couldn't help but like him even more.

When Connor brought him take-over dinner to eat after some pleasurable activities, Oliver couldn't help but think that it was such a couple-y thing to do. He quickly banished that thought.

Oliver knew that he should probably put an end to this non relationship. He knew it, but he didn't want to.

There was just something about Connor that Oliver couldn't help but like. There was something about Connor that made Oliver want to stay even if he got hurt in the end. 

Oliver knew that Connor didn't do boyfriends.

Unfortunately, Oliver did.


End file.
